Commuter trains, including those that run both underground and above-ground, are utilized by millions of people each day. Railway cars and trains that travel longer distances, such as high speed rail and Amtrak, use these same tracks and stations to pick up and drop off passengers.
Most of these trains are either level with the platform or require one step to get from the train to the platform. If a step is required, it is usually permanently attached to the train by the door. When the train pulls out of the station, the door is elevated usually several feet above the ground. This design feature can present a significant problem, if the train is forced to stop and the passengers are forced to exit the train between stations, such as in an emergency.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a removable and storable ladder assembly for commuter trains, passenger trains and railway cars, wherein the ladder assembly is: a) easily stored near the doors of the train or railway car without getting in the way of passengers, b) easily removable from the storage area, c) easily transported to the door where the passengers need to exit, and d) easily and securely locked in place, so that passengers can safely exit the train or railcar in an emergency.